Коттон Клауди/Галерея
Первый сезон Отличительные знаки Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Коттон Клауди восхищена нарядом Даймонд Тиары Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Коттон Клауди стоит рядом с Динки. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Коттон Клауди с Искателями знаков отличия Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Коттон Клауди с Динки Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Коттон Кладуи танцует с Нои Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Коттон Клауди танцует с Твист История знаков отличия Filly_Fluttershy_flag_waver_S1E23.png|Коттон Клауди смотрит гонку. Filly_Fluttershy_spinning_S1E23.png|Смотрит гонку. Unicorns_on_clouds_S01E23.png|Среди зрителей гонки. Amazed_crowd_S1E23.png|Коттон Клауди болеет за Радугу Дэш. Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Коттон Клауди в видении Искорки детского сада для волшебников. Загадочная лихорадка School_S2E6.png|Коттон Клауди на качелях. Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_S2E06.png|Коттон Клауди весело раскачивается. Students_gathering_around_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png|Любуется новым знаком отличия Эппл Блум. Princess_Erroria_and_Cotton_Cloudy_impressed_by_Apple_Bloom's_moves_S2E6.png|Смотрит на Эппл Блум. Apple_Bloom_has_the_hoop_around_her_neck_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_'thanks,_everypony'_S2E06.png Cheerilee_looking_at_the_watching_students_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_has_the_hoop_on_her_hoof_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_shows_off_her_new_talent_S2E06.png Cheerilee_4_S2E6.png Hoop_bouncing_past_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png Apple_Bloom_happy_from_her_new_talent_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_-Now,_time_for_advanced_moves!-_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_using_the_hoop_with_one_hoof_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_the_hoop_S2E06.png Class_Air_S2E6.png Apple_Bloom_noticing_another_cutie_mark_S2E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_9_S2E6.png|Коттон Клауди рядом с Берри Пинч. Laughter_and_anger_S02E06.png Tiara_and_Spoon_10_S2E6.png Tiara_and_Spoon_11_S2E06.png|Коттон Клауди вздыхает рядом с Даймонд Тиарой. Class_Stare_S2E06.png Fillies'_neck_S2E06.png|Ура Эппл Блум! Everyone_impressed_at_Apple_Bloom's_skill_S2E6.png Crowd_of_ponies_watch_Rainbow_Dash_sleep_S2E6.png The_ponies_admire_Apple_Bloom_S2E06.png|Восхищается Эппл Блум! Настоящий друг Smiling_Cherry_Berry_song_S2E18.png|На фоне с Берри Пинч Pinkie_PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie_Pie_Scootaloo_skipping_S2E18.png Jumping_rope_S2E18.png Pinkie_Pie_skipping_fillies_S2E18.png|Коттон Клауди смотрит на волшебную скакалку. Секреты и тайны Понивилля Featherweight_showing_cutie_mark_S2E23.png|Коттон Клауди радуется за Фезервейта. Featherweight_celebrating_his_cutie_mark_S2E23.png Featherweight_shows_off_his_cutie_mark_S2E23.png Diamond_Tiara_looking_out_through_the_window_S2E23.png Reaction_to_the_new_Editor-in-chief_S2E23.png|Коттон Клауди нравится новый редактор. Featherweight_and_Shady_Daze_high_five_S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png|Коттон Клауди мелькнула в воспоминаниях Искорки с Берри Пинч. Третий сезон Спайк к вашим услугам Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Возвращается назад с поездки на воздушном шаре Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Игры, в которые играют пони Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|Коттон Кладуи рядом с Черри Берри. Четвертый сезон Гордость Пинки Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Twilight 'have free range to goof about' S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Rarity -make yourselves look just like that- S4E13.png Ванильная пони Crowd of ponies S4E14.png The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png Fluttershy singing S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png Время с Искоркой CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Foals walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Unnamed filly -your gratitude is thanks enough- S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Scootaloo -you're not mad- S4E15.png Twilight -thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Прыжок веры Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Честная сделка Cotton Cloudy walks up to Mane 6 S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy grinning at Twilight S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy wants Twilight's autograph S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Братский фестиваль Granny Smith -take your positions!- S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow -looks like we win, squirt!- S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond -that Discord destroyed!- S5E18.png Cotton Cloudy smiles nervously while Diamond Tiara talks directly at her S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Diamond -I can do more- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Fluttershy spins out over the cloud's edge S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight --You were right-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can't stop you-- S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Шестой сезон On Your Marks Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Snowfall sees Snowdash zip through the street S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings --no more little games-- S06E08.png Snowfall sings --for you to play-- S06E08.png Cotton Cloudy, Liza Doolots, and Dinky Doo running by S6E8.png Young Snowfall Frost happy to see her friends S6E8.png Snowfall's friends impressed by her decorating S6E8.png Young Snowfall giving gifts to her friends S6E8.png Liza Doolots, Dinky Doo, and Cotton Cloudy playing S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends running to the window S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends wave to her S6E8.png Young Snowfall glares at her friends S6E8.png Cloudy, Dinky, and Liza looking sad S6E8.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png en:Cotton Cloudy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей